Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Jeanne is one of the main characters of the ''Bayonetta'' series and Bayonetta's childhood friend. She is one of the survivor of the Witch Hunts and one of the most powerful Umbra Witch known. In Bayonetta, she was mind controlled by Balder who used her as a pawn for over 500 years until Bayonetta herself freed her from the Lumen Sage's influence. She then go back to Bayonetta's side and help her in taking down her corrupted father who tries to bring back to life Jubileus, The Creator, the ruler of Paradiso. After that she go back to her witch duties until she is "killed" by saving Bayonetta from Gomorrah who seemingly decided to attack its summoner. The whole plot of Bayonetta 2 revolve around Bayonetta's trip to hell where she want to find Jeanne's soul and reunite it with her body which was keeped in a state of life by Rodin's magic. On her journey to save Jeanne, Bayonetta will be wraped in a conflict with Loptr which is revealed to be the source behind Balder's madness. History Before the games As a child, Jeanne met the outcast of the Umbran clan, Cereza, and formed a strong friendship and bond with the girl. As an adult, Jeanne was next in line to lead the Umbra Witches. As part of her final trial, she had to engage combat with another Witch of the clan. Despite it being forbidden at the Umbran Elder's insistence, she chose her friend, Cereza, as her opponent. During the combat trial, the Angels of Paradiso attacked the clan and both Jeanne and Cereza fight off the attackers. Upon reaching a room of slain Witches, with Rosa among them, Cereza lost her will to fight. Seeing this, Jeanne used a special dagger to impale Cereza and seal her away along with her memories. Jeanne faces the oncoming horde of Angels alone, she is eventually captured and brought to Balder who came back from the future with Loptr's soul traped inside him. The Lumen Sage decided to mind control the Witch and use her as a tool to eventually awaken the Left Eye of the World in his daughter. ''Bayonetta'' She meet with Bayonetta at the begining of the game and act hostile toward her to make her use her powers and test her. Soon after all the Angels near the two Witches are exterminated, Jeanne disappear from Bayonetta's line of sight only to be seen in the distance. Jeanne encounter Bayonetta three more time and fight with her to make her realise how much she has forgotten about her powers. In the first encounter, she show Bayonetta how to Witch Walk. In the second encounter, she show Bayonetta how to shapeshift into different animals. In the third encounter she test how much Bayonetta has learned to use these technics in battle. The two witches fight one last time in Isla Del Sol where Jeanne reveal that she believe that Cereza is the source of the fall of the clans since she fit the description of the ancient tenet that was violated by Balder and Rosa, which led to the Clans War and later the Witch Hunt. Jeanne is defeated and break free from Balder's mind control and take the gem located on Bayonetta's chest, she reveal to her that it is not one of the Eyes of the World but a seal she placed on her 500 years ago to protect her from the Angels and Balder. Jeanne then push Bayonetta out of the way by shooting at her and is then seemingly killed by two rockets that collide with the building she was on. In the final chapter, it is revealed that Jeanne did not die in the explosion of the building. Instead she used the red jewel that she used to seal Bayonetta five centuries ago to protect herself from the impact. When Bayonetta is awakened as the Left Eye and incapacitated by Balder, Jeanne rides to her rescue. When Balder mocks Jeanne regarding being disregarded for Bayonetta as the Left Eye, she responds that she doesn't care about the power and she is there to rescue her "Umbran sister". She pull out Bayonetta from the left eye of Jubileus' vessel, which force the god to incarnate in a weakened state with only Balder as its source of power. She help Bayonetta to summon Queen Sheba, the ruler of Inferno, and punch Jubileus' soul into the sun, puting the god to rest a second time. The two Witches then destroy Jubileus' vessel and land somewhere on earth. Jeanne is then seen dressed as a nun during Bayonetta's fake funerals to lure more Angels to kill. ''Bayonetta 2'' Jeanne show up in the intro to tell Bayonetta that Paradiso, Inferno and the World of Chaos are unstable since the defeat of Jubileus and the loss of the Right Eye of the World. The town they are in is soon after attacked by Angels and the two Witches are forced to protect the city from the angelic invaders. They are eventually forced to fight a Belief and Bayonetta tries to summon Gomorrah to destroy the Angel. The summoning is disturbed by the state of the Trinity of Realities and the Infernal Demon attack Bayonetta after devouring the Belief. Jeanne take the hit to protect her friend but her soul is separated from her body and dragged to Inferno. Bayonetta defeat the Demon and retrieve the lifeless body of her friend and bring it to Rodin who tell her that their is still hope if she find her soul in Inferno in less than a day thanks to Rodin's powers. Jeanne is not seen until Bayonetta reach Alraune, a Demon who ate Jeanne's soul and crowned herself queen of Inferno due to the power she gained thanks to Jeanne. Bayonetta defeat Alraune who is sealed inside Alruna by Rodin, Jeanne is saved but warn Bayonetta that something big is about to happen to the World of Chaos before reuniting with her body. Jeanne is the one to pilot the jet who flew Bayonetta and Balder to Fimbulventr. She then appear after Loki destroyed the Eyes of the World and forced Aesir, The God of Chaos to become Loptr once again. Bayonetta and Balder summons Omne to kick Loptr's body away from his soul, Jeanne then arrive and use Gomorrah to completly destroy Loptr body. Balder decide to prevent him from going back to the past and change history but his soul is trapped inside Balder who is sent vback to the past. Abilities Weapons Jeanne possess a large number of weapons during the event of the two games, those weapons will be listed below: *Umbran Sisters (Guns) *Handguns (Guns) *All 4 One (Guns) *Garnet Roses (Shotguns) *Angel Slayer (Katana) *Vritra (Whip) *Kali (Claws) *Karen (Skates) *Col. Slade (Grenade launchers) *唐龍-Tang Lung- (Nunchaku) *Bazillions (Guns) *Bloody Moon (Saber) *Rodin (Bracelet) *羅刹-Rasetsu- (Dual swords) *Alruna (Whip) *Samsa (Bow) *Inferno Slayer (Scythe) *Rusalka (Flamethrowers) *野牛-Yagyu- (Hammer) *Agni (Chainsaws) *Chain Chomp *Umbran Armor (Mech) *Master Sword (Sword) *Arwing Guns (Guns) Transformations As an Umbra Witch Jeanne is able to turn herself into various animals, her known transformations are: *Lynx *Owl *Moth *Centipede Witch Walk Witch Walk is an ability Jeanne share with the other Umbra Witches that allow her to defy gravity and walk on walls and ceilings as long as the moon is visible in the sky. Wicked Weaves Bayonetta is able to use her hair as a conduit that allow her to summon Demons even when she is in other realms, the Demons she has been seen to summons are: *Madama Styx *Gomorrah *Malphas *Hekatoncheir *Scolopendra *Phantasmaraneae *Queen Sheba Note: Those Demons are only the one she has been shown to summon during the main story, otherwise she has been shown to summon the same exactly Demons as Bayonetta since she take her place when choosen as the playable character. This is however not canon to the storyline of the series. Witch Time Like all other Witches, Jeanne is able to slow time around her if she is able to dodge an attack. Some being like other Witches, Sages and Rodin in its "Father" form are immune to this ability. ''The Wonderful 101'' .]] Jeanne appear as one of the three unlockable characters from the Bayonetta series featured in The Wonderful 101. She is seen using Angel Slayer, which is its weapon of choice over even All 4 One according to the regular Bayonetta games. How to Unlock Like other bonus characters, Jeanne becomes playable once the player has completed a certain set of challenges. *Wonderful Hero - Complete all stages on Hard difficulty *Return to Sender - Deflect 10 beams using the Unite Sword *Battling a Thousand! - Use the bat to hit away all the molecular disintegrator shots fired by Die-Tiekuu without missing once *Uniting Black Belt - Land three types of Unite Morph attacks in a single combo *GEATH May Cry - Complete half the Kahkoo-regah *GEATHJERK Slayer - Complete all the Kahkoo-regah *Ah, Now That's Better - Cut down all the weeds growing in Operation 005 ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Jeanne appear in her Bayonetta 2 incarnation as a trophy unlocked when the Bayonetta DLC is purchased. Trophy version.]] *"An Umbra Witch and old friend of Bayonetta, Jeanne wears a red bodysuit and uses the Bullet Arts fighting style to wield her four pistols, All 4 One. Jeanne saved Bayonetta from the demon Gomorrah but was mortally wounded and had her soul dragged down to Inferno. Bayonetta succeeded in rescuing her friend and returned her soul to its body." Trivia *Jeanne is named after "Jeanne d'Arc", which is Joan of Arc's real name. Given the many historical witches mentioned in various Accessories, it is likely that she is the Joan of Arc of the Bayonetta universe. *Jeanne's watch contains the numbers 141216. According to Mari Shimazaki, the character designer for Bayonetta, it represents the year/month/date of Jeanne's birthday, which means Jeanne's birthday is January 6, 1412. **Interestingly, Jeanne d'Arc is also born on the same date. *Jeanne is both a schoolteacher and a superheroine named Cutie J in her free time. Category:Playable characters Category:World of Chaos Category:Bayonetta enemies Category:Bayonetta bosses Category:Umbra Witch Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Third party characters